A Simple Future
by Chibi Cupid
Summary: In an interesting turn of events, the magic knights are pulled from Tokyo tower and into the future, along with a few select Cephirans... (This first chapter is more of a prologue..)


A simple future HELLO MINNA!!!   
I know that technically I'm supposed to be working on my other fic, 'Cruel Fates' (Heh, what a stupid name...), But inspiration hit, so you get this instead! Well... Maybe that's not such a good thing... But, on the plus side, I just kinda posted it, but now it's all fixed up. And readable!! I'd like to thank Angela and Zipp for their earlier reviews...   
Anyhow, This here is just kind of a prologue, a setting things up... The idea I got from Sailor Moon, with the whole 'They'll end up in the future thing'. I know, I ripped the idea off, but believe me, its going to be much, much different. I'm already working on the first actual chapter. I am going to have so much fun with this!!! (*Grins evil Chibi grin*) However, it will have some romance, but as I am currently only sure of one couple, I decided to pull a little contest thingy (the romance is mostly on my whim, and technically I can work any different couple in... Except for one that I have decided is completely necessary.)Here it is:   
If you can guess/figure out my favorite character, then you can pick a couple (any couple) out of the following Characters. ... or threesome, too, I guess. (Hehe. MIX and MATCH!!!!. )   
Umi, Hikaru, Eagle, Lantis, Ascot, Clef, Presea, Tarta, Tatra, Aska, SanYun... Any!!!   
Well, I guess you should all feel lucky that I am incredibly undecided.   
Hope you like!!!   
Chibi Cupid   
Disclamer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, or any characters within. Or Sailor Moon, because I kinda stole the idea...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun shone delicately on the tower, it's red light eliciting gasps of wonder from the large buildings occupants. It was unusual for the sun to shine in such a way, as though foretelling some great event that was even now in the process of becoming true. The crowds spread for three girls, who wandered with such possession that it seemed just right to let them through. They gazed at the windows, each with a half smile, staring directly at the sun. 

The shortest of the group, a girl who looked to be about 13, had dark red hair which fell to her shoulders, the rest pulled into a long braid which descended down her back. People who saw her blinked in surprise, for when the light caught her properly, flames seemed to spring from her small form. Dark red eyes, hers, held the loyalty and strength of heart that had once enabled the girl to become the pillar of another world. 

The tallest, a thin and beautiful girl of model like proportions, seemed to be covered with water, and her long straight blue hair rippled from some unseen force, and her dark blue eyes held the secrets of the ocean. The last, a girl of middle height, had curly blond locks that descended to her shoulders, which danced in the wind that only she could feel. Gentle leaf green eyes hid behind large glasses, a smile ornamented her face. A golden ring graced the ring finger of her left hand, glinting in the sun. Hidden knowledge radiated from her in soft waves. 

Hikaru... Umi... Fuu... The Magic Knights of Cephiro. Each raised her arms towards the sun, and the light that shone rose in magnitude, until it exploded with a bright flash. 

Slowly, red eyes opened. 'Huh.' Shidou Hikaru thought, 'What an odd dream.'. Then Ryuuzaki Umi's voice rang in clear angry syllables in her head. 'What the fuck was that?' Hikaru could feel the blue haired girls confusion through the anger, as Umi, Hououiji Fuu and herself keyed into each other telepathically: A nifty talent they had developed awhile back on a visit to Cephiro. 

'I am assuming,' Umi's voice continued, 'that you two had the same dream. I could feel you there. But it was like we were being summoned. Summoned! Why the hell would we be summoned if we can travel to Cephiro freely any ways? The last time we shared dreams like that were when you had that dream of Mokona in a strip club, Hikaru. And you had that whole Ferio kick, Fuu. I thought we were done with the dreams!!' 

Hikaru grinned to herself as she felt Umi's mind finally wound down, and she felt Fuu's red hot blush, which had a lot to do with remembering the contents of the dreams Fuu had had. 'Well,' Hikaru sent out, 'Let's look at this rationally... Oh, Fuu, you're rubbing off on me' 

She heard Fuu's gentle laughter mix with hers, before the girl's answer came 'We wouldn't be summoned unless Cephiro was in trouble right? And since we go there practically every week any ways, we would know if it was in trouble. So we might as well check tomorrow, at Tokyo Tower.' 'Yeah!' Came Umi's enthusiastic reply. 'But I have fencing so, let's meet at say... 6 pm? Does that sound like a good time to meet?' Hikaru nodded, even though her friends couldn't see. 'Hai! Sounds wonderful! See ya then!' 

*** 

Guru Clef paused to glare at the tall dark swordsman before he began talking Just WHAT do you think you were doing? The swordsman shrugged. . Clef could feel his mind seeping from him into the craziness he was sure was to engulf him if these imbeciles kept up. At the soft growl that emitted from his throat, even the swordsman, Kailu Lantis, took a step back. Clef looked sort of psychotic... And while the childlike Guru was normally a very non threatening person, his anger seemed to have pushed him over the edge. 

If you won't listen to the rules, who will?! No one! That's who! I am tired of talking on and on and on and having no one listen to me! I refuse to be treated this way! Lantis, you have broken the last barrier, and this time you are going to have to pay! I cannot afford to make exceptions any longer! Do you understand?! Lantis looked thoughtful for a second. 

Okay, so in reality, Lantis had not been listening to a word the old guy was saying. It was just that he talked so MUCH. Yes, Clef was on the edge, but as the little man wound himself up tighter, Lantis was beginning to be more and more sure that he could take the tiny dude if he needed too. Clef, however, aggravated that Lantis had avoided answering AGAIN, was both talking, and raising his staff in preparation to give a good whack to the the tall Kailu's head when a brilliant light emanated from nowhere, lighting up the room and impeding vision. When Clef could see again, Lantis was gone. 

*** 

Eagle Vision, Commander of the NSX, was looking starboard when the rather drunk, slurred words of his head mechanic came playing over the intercom. And to all the lovely ladies... Zazu can show you a good time. Eagle glanced at his friend Geo with an upraised eyebrow and a silly grin. Geo muttered. Didn't expect that. CRASH! The two turned to see Zazu stumble out from behind the control panel. He was humming lightly, a stupid smile on his face. Zazu, perhaps it would be best if you went to sleep now. Eagle articulated. 

He was used to his small friend being smashed out of mind, but today he had bigger worries than watching out for the mechanic. His father would be here in several hours to check how his command was going. And while Zazu's drunkenness was amusing, his father would definitely not find it so. So with a smile, he attempted to convey his need to his friend. Geo, however, had a different idea. He turned to smile at Eagle, noticing, as always, the young blonde's troubled look. Don't worry, commander. I'll make sure he gets to his bed without trouble. And that he stays there. Geo scooped the much smaller Zazu from where he was now dancing on top of the bridge, then gave Eagle an amused grin. 

Zazu was trying to get out from the taller man's grip. His hand accidentally hit a button, and simultaneously, the entire room lit up in a steadily growing glow. All at once, it congregated into a flash. The bridge looked up after it was done, and immediately flew into a panic. Eagle had disappeared. 

*** 

Palu Ascot watched his monsters play. It was a daily ritual he would be forever fond of, and he joined his friends with a childish smile. He had never been quite sure whether he was old or young, or what age he was, but to his friends, it did not matter. They loved him whether or not he was being childish. So he stood with them, his smile lighting up the entire garden that he occupied. Several children watched the monsters curiously, but with no fear. He loved that about children, that they never simply assumed something was evil. He wondered if he would have been playing with them had he still been in his child's form. If he would have been accepted. But none of that mattered, he had made his decision, and that was to occupy this grown up body. Even if it was for a certain blue haired knight. 

*** 

Prince Ferio groaned and dug his head deeper into the sheets that surrounded him in an effort to return to the dream world he was so fond of . m'k i g'wa. His muffled voice called to the intruder in his room. The one who had so ungraciously opened the curtains, allowing the setting sun to shine through. So what if it was late? He thought angrily. Here he was, having been made to stay awake for the last three days in a row dealing with all that stupid prince crap, and he was FINALLY catching up on his shuteye when this horrible person came in. Wakey Wakey The accented feminine voice called. He groaned louder. Its time to get up. Y'know that you otta get up now. And then suddenly, a pitcher full of ice cold water fell on him. 

Presea, the water thrower, snickered. Caldina, the voice from earlier, laughed harder. Thanks hun! She exclaimed to Presea before sauntering out. Get dressed now, Prince. Presea said sweetly. As she too left him in privacy, he heard her muttering about how good it was getting him back. He grinned as he went to the closet and pulled out the worn traveling clothes that he favored when he wasn't required to be in duty. Presea was nearly as fun to pull pranks on as Fuu. Nearly. As far as he was concerned, no one could beat Fuu at anything. He was finishing this thought as he pulled out his armor. Then, a bright light flashed, and when it died down, the room was empty. 

*** 

Umi waited impatiently by the large window in Tokyo Tower. Really, was Hikaru ALWAYS this late? She grumbled angrily under her breath. Fuu placed a hand on her arm and smiled. Relax. Hikaru will be here soon, I am sure. Umi smiled and rolled her eyes. Of course Fuu wouldn't be disturbed. Did that girl ever overreact? She was interrupted, however, by the genki voice shouting Umi! Fuu! Sorry I'm late! The hyperactive girl quickly came into view, her normal large grin occupying her face. 

Satoru-niisama needed some help with the dojo for a while, and then I needed to change, and then the bus left 3 seconds before I could catch it, so I had to wait ten minutes extra, and then this really rude guy asked me what I was doing, and I think he hit on me, but Kakeru-niichan was there, and he got all angry, and he tried to hurt the guy and I had to calm him down. So that's why I'm late! GOMEN! Umi looked heavenwards while Fuu giggled. I swear, 'Karu, that you are the only person that can make getting to Tokyo Tower an adventure. Umi muttered. Hikaru just looked confused. Eh? An adventure? What adventure? Umi shook her head. Fuu remained quiet with her thoughts as always. 

Never mind, Umi declared at last, We might as well get on with it. Ready to go to Cephiro minna?d Two nods confirmed what Umi already knew. Each girl paused to glance outside, remembering the dream from earlier. It wasn't that it was so odd in itself, it was the feeling that pervaded it. _Something was going to change._ And indeed, the window reflected the eery red light of the setting sun. Each shivered in reaction to it, that light looked so familiar... The girls shook themselves. They were about to form the usual circle when, in a weirdly reminiscent copy of their first two visits to Cephiro, a bright light surrounded them. In the next second, they were gone. 


End file.
